girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-08-30 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . "Ve iz listening." --General Zog Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- My initial thoughts were, "Oh, hell! This is going to be trouble!", but then I thought about it some more and realized that the Jager Generals would not care. They're Jagers. Now I am listening as well. Anyone wanna bet me that there will be one of those extremely inconvenient cutaways to another subject? Billy Catringer 05:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) : No bet there - I'll be surprised if we don't cutaway. --Zerogee 19:15, August 30, 2010 (UTC) well yes they have done 131 pages in this volume 10 so its time for volume 11, and probably a short story before they do, most likely the Trelawny Thorpe story. and now as far as this story, the jagers are now being swayed back into the heterodyne allegiance (hopefully) which cuts the barons power in half , and tarvek knows that the baron has a wasp in him which means the baron wont be in charge much longer . if zola or aggy get to the baron they will control him, hmmm have i forgotten anything? i guess not. well now we wait and see. Agathahetrodyne 14:14, August 30, 2010 (UTC) : Zola can't control the Baron. She doesn't have the Voice. Now, if Anevka gets to the Baron, however... Topter 15:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC) It looks bad at first, but if the generals are smart enough to consider that Agatha might be the Other, they'll be smart enough to tell the difference between Agatha and Lucrezia. They've personally met both, after all. Renidar 15:28, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I have my doubts that the Baron is that controllable. He believes Agatha is Lucrezia and is still actively making plans to kill her, revealing compromizing details about her to underlings and in general not behaving like he has standard revenant limitations. Back when Agatha was captured by the Baron and on his airship, a hidden revenant scientist killed another scientist and activated a hive wothout any influence from Lucrezia so they will act independently. Also Otelia was supposed to be under Lucrezia's control and she figured ways around it. The Baron probably knows he has been infected and is working on ways around it and there are lots of detector weasles around that would reveal him to the world so people should know. He also tried to kill Agatha right after he was infected, doesn't sound like revenant behavior to me. I still think it's up in the air just how much control Lucrezia will have. Parmenion 13:14, August 30, 2010 : The "new" revenants act exactly like normal people and seem to have their free will until given commands by the Other (or Agatha, since she has very nearly the same command voice). The revenant scientist on the Baron's ship was activated (reactivated?) by an accidental command by Agatha -- probably reactivating an old command to activate any nearby Hive Engine. He was able to do other things than his primary task and was obviously in control of most of his mind, but he didn't seem to be able to shut down or override the compulsion to follow his original commands. The Baron was able to attack Agatha because there were no commands yet given to the contrary (though with the Baron being mostly a construct plus a powerful spark, the wasp has its work cut out to control him -- also, I wonder if going thru Dr Sun's Healing Engine may have an effect). --Zerogee 19:15, August 30, 2010 (UTC) : : The new revenants are different , the Baron's wasp is even more so as its designed to control a spark. but another question is why did wooster say dosvedanya to Boris and that Generals , thats a Russian goodbye , i would have thought the Barons people were German and auf wiedersehen would be more appropriate. Agathahetrodyne 22:38, August 30, 2010 (UTC) : : if i recall correctly, boris used to be a minion of the guilded duke. and his name sounds pretty much russian. Finn MacCool 23:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) : Boris is more fully Boris Vasily Konstantin Andrei Myshkin Dolokhov -- I think it's safe to say that at least his folks were Russian, or close enough. At any rate, this was Wooster throwing a small parting barb in Boris' direction. BTW, did you notice the small British flag on Wooster's hand helicopter? Official British Intelligence issue apparently. --Zerogee 23:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) : Back here general Khrizhan addresses Boris as 'gospodin Dolokhov'. 'Gospodin' is a russian formal title prefix, so I believe it is common knowledge that Boris has russian origin. Grendel81 06:43, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : : oh ok thanks , Agathahetrodyne 19:27, August 31, 2010 (UTC)